Total Drama Worldwide Episode 7 Back Where It Began
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide! We landed in the facinating country of Mexico! Where we had the contestants make me a meal! In the end, Lindsay and Beth resolved their rivalry! But, it turns out messing up the food can mess up your game. In the end, it was Lindsay who gotten the boot! Who will go next? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! (theme song) (first class) Leshawna: Oh yeah! We are never landing in that dump thing Chris calls part of Earth! Bridgette: You got that right Leshawna! Alejandro: *raises eyebrows* Alejandro: Lately, Bridgette and Leshawna have been bonding, maybe a bit too much..so I might betray them, I might not.. Geoff: Hey Bridgette, so uh... how did you survive on the other team. Not that I didn't know you wouldn't survivive, it's just uh...there was some bad people and uh... *sweats* Bridgette: Uhm, what? Geoff: Conf: Man, lately I barely had time to hang out with my gal, and I just get...nervous, I guess. Geoff: Noah! Can I talk to you? Noah: Uh, sure... Geoff: Look, you're a smart dude, know anything about uh, like girls? Noah: I don't study genders, maybe you just have to stop saying the term "uh" Geoff: Wow, you're a big help. Noah: I know, right. Jo: Ah...first class, excactly how it should be for the championship team! Jo: This seems so rela- *sees trees through window and the plane becomes a bit shaky* Hey, what's the matter? (Loser Class) Courtney: I am absoulutely sick of being in loser class! I wanna win! Anne Maria: Well, boo hoo. You don't get everything you wabt, Miss CIT. Courtney: Shut it! Harold: You know, we should be happy we're the only team to never be up for elimination. Courtney: I don't care, because you're still here! Harold: You know, you should be nicer, because almost everyone here hates y- Courtney: Quiet, nerd!! Gwen: *rolls eyes* Gwen: Conf: Yeah, I've done something TERRIBLE to Courtney, but she's being a pain in the neck! Gwen: *Covering ears to Courtney's yapping* Cody: Well, let's just try to win the next challenge, okay? Team: Fine. (Other side of Loser Class) Dawn: It was so sad that Lindsay was voted off. Scott: Yeah, but she had to go, she's weaker than my former pet ant! Dawn: What happened to it? Scott: My mom ate it.. Dakota: Ew, gross! Tyler: I think it's pretty cool. Dakota: Ew, you boys are weird!!!!!! Scott: Conf: I don't care what Dakota says! I have her wrapped around me, in an alliance! Beth: *sigh* Trent: Beth, are you okay? Beth: Yeah, it's just..I feel so bad about Lindsay... Trent: It'll be fine, I gurantee you.. Beth: Okay... (Plane lands) Courtney: *walking out plane* Hey, this look familli- AHHH! *falls on a dock and Camp Wawanawka Sign falls on her* Duncan: Back in this dump? Chris: Now, now, don't worry, it's only for TWO episodes. Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: You all do, now let me talk. For this challenge, you'll run around the island, in a carriage, while someone from your team, is the horse of the carriage! Dakota: Oh god, no.. Chris: Everytime, you see a flag someone from your team will collect it, and put it in your carriage, first team to finish with all 4 flags win the Spa Hotel! Second placers get the cabins! And last placers get no shelter! They have to sleep outside! Leshawna: You expect me to sleep OUTSIDE? Nu uh. Chris: Well, you better win the challenge, choose your carriage pushers then get in a carriage and start, GO! Jo: I think I should do it, I'm certainly the most athletic on the team. Mal: Hey Duncan, you should do it.. Duncan: Okay Mi..wait, nevermind, I thought I heard someone else I knew.. Mal: Oh no, I'm just plain old happy Mike! Dakota: Scott or Trent, one of you should do it. Trent: Eh, I'll do it. Chris: Everyone in their carriages...GO! Jo: *runs* Bridgette: This is so comfortable! Leshawna: I know, right! Geoff: *sees a flag in the distance* There, hurry! Jo: I'm trying! *runs faster* (The Moose) Courtney: *hits Duncan with a whip* FASTER! Gwen: Courtney, didn't Heather do that to you? Courtney: Yes, now I'm doing it to the traitor! *keeps whipping* Cody: *looking in a telescope and points* Look, over there! *Sets telescope down* Mal: *snatches telescope and throws it off in the distance, and smiles* (The Owls) Dawn: Wow, from my senses, the flag is around the corner, over there! Trent: Okay, I'm trying! *grabs flag, then Jo, then Duncan* (Moose) Courtney: We're falling behind! Anne Maria: Naw duh, but I love this breeze in my hair! Courtney: Weirdo. Cody: Where's my telescope! Mal: No idea.. Gwen: Look! Another flag, by the cliff! Duncan: *runs, then grabs flag* (Foxes) Alejandro: Look! A flag! Jo: *grabs flag, then rocks starts to crumble, then runs* (Owls) Trent: *runs and grabs flag, but part of the cliff falls off, and Trent hangs on to ledge* Dakota: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dawn: We're not gonna make it! Trent: Yes we will! *climbs up, and pulls carriage up* Beth: Yay! (Moose) Mal: Where's the third flag? Gwen: I don't see it, anyone else? Cody: I think I see something by the river, it's the flag! Duncan: There's also some beavers... Courtney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anne Maria: Beavers can't hurt you.. *beaver jumps in hair* Oh my god, get out of there you wacko! My hair! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Duncan: *grabs flag then quickly runs away* (Foxes) Bridgette: I see the next flag! By those um...beavers... Jo: *throws a beaver into the distance and grabs flag* (Owls) Trent: Well, just in the water? Easier than the cliff. *runs and grabs flag* Dawn: Woo hoo! Dakota: I think we're gonna win! Beth: EEEEEE (Moose) Gwen: Yeah, we just need one more flag! Harold: Yeah! Where is it? Courtney: I don't know.. Cody: Uh... Duncan: Are you kidding me? Gwen: Mal? Mal: Nope. Cody: Look, maybe it's buried under that red X on the sand! Courtney: Let's dig! (Everyone begins digging) (Foxes) Leshawna: Okay where is this dang flag! Alejandro: The other team is digging, let's do the same! Jo: So we copy them? Alejandro: Yup. Jo: I love it! *runs towards them* Geoff: We are so winning again! (Owls) Dawn: Why are you guys digging? Scott: I think the flag's here... Dakota: Let's dig! (Everyone) Dawn: *meditating* I'm sensing the flag.. Dawn: It's there! *grabs flag* Jo: *steals flag* We win, again! Noah: YES! Chris: And the Foxes win again! Dawn: That is so unfair! Scott: *digs and finds the idol* Interesting... Gwen: *finds a flag* Got one! Chris: The Moose take second! Owls, I'll see you at elimination again! (Later) Scott: Dakota! Dakota: Yeah? Scott: We need to vote Dawn, immediately. Dakota: Why? She's so nice! Scott: The smart thing would do is eliminate the girl everyone likes, and she sucks at running and stuff! Dakota: Fine... (Meanwhile) Dawn: Who should we vote? Trent: Scott, he's a pretty dangerous dude... Tyler: But he's a strong player! Dawn: But Scott eliminated me in season 4! (Elimination) Chris: Welcome back, and welcome back to the original campfire ceremony! We will hand out marshmallows! They go to... Trent! Dakota! Beth! Tyler! Chris: And finally... Dawn: *gulp* Scott: *looks around nervously* Chris: *throws marshmallow at Dawn* Dawn! Dawn: Yay! Scott: I'm not leaving! Because I have this! *holds out idol* Chris: The person with the next highest amount of votes will be eliminated. Dawn, time for you to go. Dawn: Bye guys... *gets on Dock of Shame* Chris: Wow, shocking elimination! What twist will happen next time on Total Drama Worldwide!